In the past, there have been heat pump-type hot-water floor heating apparatuses such as the one disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2000-46417, which has a hot water heat exchanger connected to a floor heating panel and an indoor heat exchanger for performing indoor air-warming. Such a heat pump-type hot-water floor heating apparatus is configured primarily by connecting both a hot water heat exchanger and an indoor heat exchanger to a shared compressor, a four-way switching valve, an outdoor heat exchanger, and other components.